


Just A Car

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Chases, Drunk Driver, F/M, Fighting, Guilty Dean, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hospitals, Running Away, Scared Dean, Scared Dean Winchester, Storming Away, fight, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean got into a fight. You take off with his Impala.</p><p>He chases after you in another car.</p><p>Bad shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Car

**Author's Note:**

> I had inspiration for this.

"I don't understand why you are treating me like I'm a child and not a 20 something year old woman who is capable of defending herself in a fight Dean!"

Dean turned around and stared hard at you, "Maybe it's cuz of these little fights that you're picking with me right now Y/N!"

You huffed, "You can't always keep me under your wing! I am perfectly capable of defending myself!"

Dean crossed his arms and stood tall, "No. You're not."

You groaned and turned around, spotting the keys to his impala, you walked towards them and picked them up, "Fuck off."

You ran to the garage and got in the car, locking the doors. Dean banged on the window.

"Y/N! Don't you dare take baby! Y/N!"

You turned the ignition turning her over and yelled to Dean, "Better back up or I'm running your feet over!" You turned up the classic rock that was playing on the radio and put baby in gear, squealing out of the garage, knowing Dean would get pissed at you for squealing Baby's wheels.

When you were driving your phone rang and you picked it up, looking in the rearview mirror. Dean was behind you in one of the bunkers cars, he was calling you.

You picked up, "What!?"

Dean growled, "Turn back around right now Y/N."

You tsked and sped up, "No fuck you Dean."

"Y/N I swear to go-" You didn't see it coming, neither did Dean.

One second you were going through a intersection then time seemed to slow.

You heard Dean screaming your name on the phone.

You heard the trucks horn.

Your body slammed into the middle counsel, head smacking into the wheel.

The windshield shattered, causing glass to scrap your face, chest, and arms.

The phone that you were talking to Dean on was flown from your hand, landing on the floor of the passenger side, Dean screaming from it.

You screamed out in pain when your leg was crushed  between the door that was getting bent in and the seat.

It felt like forever when the Impala finally stopped getting pushed to the side and you were barely conscious.

You heard the sirens and you heard your name being shouted but you couldn't connect who was calling you. You could barely keep your eyes open.

~Dean's POV~

Dean saw the Impala get slammed into from the driver's side and heard you cry out in pain. To him it felt like centuries until the impala stopped to a halt.

I had already slammed on his brakes and gotten out of the car and was running towards the impala by time the drunk driver even understood what he did.

"Y/N! Oh god please be alright."

I rounded to the drivers side and you were barely awake. Your leg was crushed between the door.

I pried open the door, the pressure allieving from your leg made you cry out.

I took your face in my hands, "Hey hey baby, stay awake for me. You need to stay awake, don't fall asleep." Though I could see she was losing the battle to stay awake.

'D-Dean.... I-I'm... Sorry."

I stared at her like she was crazy, tears welling in my eyes, "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I should be saying that sweetheart, god I'm so sorry."

Her eyes slid closed as I was pulled away from her by a paramedic.

~Normal POV~

You woke up and the first thing you noticed was the throbbing in your head, then you noticed all the beeps.

You faintly heard someone whispering to you, you couldn't pick up who it was though.

"Relax sweetheart. Their putting you back under. You'll feel better when you wake up again. I'll be right by your side when you do wake. I love you..."

~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor turned to Dean, "She is very lucky that she only has a concussion, broken leg, and some cuts and bruises. The crash could have caused some serious problems. Though, we want keep watch on her to see how severe the concussion is. She does not have any internal bleeding so that is good, we will see how she reacts when she wakes up."

Dean nodded and took your hand, "Thanks doc."

The doctor nodded and quietly excused himself.

The door was opened next by Sam coming in. He walked in and sat on the other side of your bed. Dean didn't even bother looking at him, just kept staring at you.

"You know it's not your fault right? She isn't going to blame you and you shouldn't either."

Dean gave Sam a hard look, "I'm the one who caused her to go out and drive in the first place Sam."

Sam nodded his head and gave a thoughtful look, "Yes but you weren't the one who hit her. She initially had the foresight to get in the car. If you want to blame it on anyone then blame the bastard who hit her, not yourself."

Dean just stared at your figure, clenching his jaw.

~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up and when you opened your eyes the lights hurt, they hurt a lot.

You groaned. You felt your hand get squeezed and you turned and squinted at the source.

"Hey sweetheart, the doctor will be here in a minute to take a read on your concuss state."

You squeezed your eyes shut, "What happened?"

Dean sighed and squeezed your hand, "I'll tell you later."

The doctor came in then, "Glad to see you awake Ms. L/N. Now I'm going to do some tests to see how severe your concussion is okay?"

You nodded.

"Okay. I want you to open my eyes and tell me how the light feels."

You opened your eyes and groaned, shutting them right after.

"It hurts. A lot."

The doctor nodded and wrote down things in his book, "Okay. Now tell me what do you remember of the past 24 hours?"

You thought about that for a minute, "All I remember is waking up and fighting with my boyfriend Dean." Dean looked down at that. The doctor wrote more in his book.

"Okay. Are you feeling drowsy or sluggish? Both?"

You nodded, you were exhausted.

"Okay. Do you feel nauseated or vomiting?" You shook your head no. "Do you feel confused?" You nodded.

The doctor nodded and wrote in his book, "Okay. Ms. L/N, you don't have a severe concussion that we need to worry about but it is quite mild. I will prescribe you medication and get you release papers. You're allowed to leave but I advise that if you do fall asleep that you are woken up every two to three hours to ensure you don't go into a coma or the concussion gets worse. If it gets worse then I want you to come back okay?"

You and Dean both nod. The doctor leaves to go get the prescription and papers. You look to Dean.

"Dean, I'm sorry- I crashed baby, she's probably wrecked."

Dean looked at you astonished, he squeezed your hand, "No baby don't be. The car is just a car, you are more important to me. I could have lost you." Dean leaned forward and kissed your head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Requests are so very welcomed and wanted!


End file.
